


lustin' after 'dat ASS!

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Booty, Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:So I have a habit of playing for a while in third person whenever I wear a new armor mod or outfit, just to get the feel of it. But my SS is of mid-body type and more than not I have her in her Vault 111 suit and she's got a hell of an ass on her. Not to mention the combat leg armors cup right underneath, practically accentuating it, which is distracting to say the least.</p>
<p>I want Hancock to have this same problem. He can't remember ever seeing a rear end as BAMF as hers and it's all he's thinking about night and day - on the front and in a chem haze. Which sucks since she's much more than just a great ass - doing good and sacrificing her time for the people. But he's distracted...</p>
<p>Bonus for masturbating to the thought of her letting him take her from behind.</p>
<p>Bonus to hell and back for F!SS evntually catching on to his obsession and intenionally teasing him to the point that he gets the hint and goes for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lustin' after 'dat ASS!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing Fallout fanfic. So hopefully I do this fandom a service and hopefully make the Anon OP happy. I have no beta reader so please forgive for any mistakes in grammar and etc...

He can't help himself. He's just a man. A man who happened to be a Ghoul. But in the end, just a hot blooded man. With needs and...desires. A sweet desire that was right in front of him. Swinging left and right, bouncing up and down, and he can't help but want to touch it.  
But he can't.  
There are people around. Adults and children about in this small settlement that needed their help. So there they were talking with the head of the settlement about raiders causing them trouble. It was always raiders this and that.  
Same problem, but different settlement. John Hancock couldn't help but release breath he was holding in when they finished speaking and began to walk off to deal with the raiders. It was probably a good 30 minutes in when he couldn't help let his mind and eyes wander again. First starting with her orange hair, shoulders, her spine, and then...  
"Something wrong?" her voice breaking his train of thought.  
"Hmm?"  
"I asked if something is wrong" she asked again.  
"Nothings wrong, Alice. Just doing a lot a thinking" Hancock says to Alice.  
"About?" she stops and turns around. Alice couldn't help but tilt her head a little as she leans on one foot and crosses her arms over her chest. Hiding that little sweet ass of her. He couldn't help but let a silent groan of disappointment.  
"It's nothing to worry about. Just think about the set of chems that I'll be using for my next haze" Hancock told her as he kept walking towards their destination. Alice couldn't help but frown but didn't say anything as she jogged up to catch up to him.  
\--  
It was late when they found an abandoned shack a little ways from the raider camp that they finished wiping out. The two of them being exhausted from dodging bullets, melee weapons, and attack dogs.  
"This settlement better be thankful for this." Hancock stated as he sat on a chair that he found in the corner of the shack. The chair let out a groan of protest at the sudden weight but he all ignored it as he watched Alice remove her outer armor. Shoulders first, chest piece, and then bending over to remove the leg pieces. Hancock couldn't help, but grin at the sight.  
"They always are Hancock." she said as she removed the last strap and slowly stood up. It suddenly got warm for Hancock as he saw the muscles of her butt move. Of all things to wear, her Vault suit left little to the imagination and John Hancock had a lot of imagination of how it looked without it.  
"Do you have any Med-X?" Alice asked as she slowly sat on the bedroll across from him. A wince of pain crossed her features.  
"You hurt?" Hancock asked as he suddenly stood up and went to her side.  
"No, just bruised. That one raider with the bat got me good" she said as she rubbed the spot. Hancock looked to see wear and his eyes widen a fraction as he watched her hand rub her butt.  
"Why he hit me there is beyond me" Alice pouted.  
'I could think of a few reasons' Hancock thought as he pulled out a Med-X syringe and handed it to her.  
"Can you do it for me? It's more concentrated on my rear and I think it'll work better if if we inject there" Alice asked him as she began to zip out of her Vault suit and wiggle it off her completely. Hancock couldn't help the look of dumbstruck as he just sat there and watch her undress before him and be practically bare before him. It wasn't until she turn over to lay on her stomach that it jolted him out of stupor. If it was warm before now it was hot as all his blood went straight to his crouch.  
"S-sure thing. Um...where on your butt again?" he asked as he fumbled a bit with his words. He was usually smooth with his words but seeing her ass display before him and the type of underwear she was sporting didn't help matters.  
"Right here" she said as she touched the middle of her left cheek. He was hesitant at first but he eventually made a move to grab it and inject the painkiller. Alice let out a squeak of pain but didn't move and neither did he. It was soft but also firm just like he imagined when he was on a chem haze a few weeks ago and she was sleeping in nothing but her vault suit with her back to him. He was on watch as she slept and he could help reach down his pants and imagine all the dirty things he do with it. Squeeze it, grope it firmly, spank it, and kiss it. But the one thought a he imagined the most was taking her from behind. Plunging in deep as he could. She would probably gasp his name in ecstasy and he would grab her ass as they would both finished at the same time. Her face flushed and eyes dark with arousal, her cunt dripping with their combined juices...  
"You can let go now" her voice brought him back to the present as he looked at his hand and noticed that he was still groping her cheek. He pulled back as if it was on fire and it burned him. Alice couldn't help but release a giggle as she turned over and sat up.  
"You alright Hancock? You looked like you spaced out there for a moment there. Are you in your haze or something?" she asked as leaned towards him.  
"It's nothing" he said as he looked away from her. How could he be so stupid and allow his mind wander. This was Alice. Sole survivor of her vault, a widow mother looking for her son, and here he was groping her more than necessary. She probably think him as a creep now.  
"Bullshit" She said as she suddenly crawled into his lap and braced her arms on his shoulders. She suddenly became aware of the bulge in his trousers. Alice couldn't help the small moan that escaped her mouth as started rubbing herself on him. God, she was so wet. Hancock release a groan as he gripped her hips.  
"Don't think that I haven't noticed"  
"Notice what?"  
"You staring at my ass for the past few days" she tells him as she increases her a tempo a bit.  
"I wasn't staring"  
"Then what were you doing?" she asked him as she stopped rubbing herself on him. This caused him to release pitiful whine.  
"I was admiring the view" he said as pushed her causing her to fall on her back and he crawled on top of her. Alice could help but smile coyly as she grabbed the latches of his coat and pulled him down towards her to kiss his mouth. It was small one, but it has it's effect as she felt his hands wander south and grab her butt. Alice could help but laugh as he turned her over and started massaging her cheeks.  
"Admiring the view?" she teased him as she turned her head towards him. She watched as he pulled down his trousers releasing his cock from it's bindings. Alice couldn't help gasp at the sight. He was well hung and her eyes traced the ridges of it as he gave it a few good strokes.  
"You have no idea" he said as smiled and took it as a go a head to slip inside. It was better than he imagined. Soft, warm, tight as fuck as he began to roll his hips. Alice arched her back and began to move to the timing of his hips. Hancock made for a full grab of her ass cheeks as picked up on his memento. The sounds of their combined juices, his hips slapping against her lips and ass was starting to become to much for Alice. It has been too long and Nate never took from her from behind.  
"Hancock" she pleaded as she looked at him. Her eyes dark with arousal, cheeks flush, mouth panting his name. Begging him to go faster and harder. This was better than jacking off. It wasn't long before her tempo began to falter and her hips began to buck against him radically. He could feel himself starting to finish soon. He just had to hold out a little longer. Hancock closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and gave one final thrust into her. Alice came at that moment and she tighten like a vice grip on his cock.  
"Alice" he whispered as he emptied himself into her. They stayed like that for a while until their knees began to protest. Hancock removed the rest of his clothing as Alice moved over to make room for him on bed.  
"So...better than jacking off?" she asked as she draped an arm over his torso. Hancock turned his head to look at her.  
"How'd-"  
"You weren't being exactly quiet that night" she said with a ghost of a smile as her breathing evened out and fell asleep. Hancock couldn't help but chuckle as ran his finger through her hair, listening to her breathing. He allowed himself a genuine smile to grace his mug as he closed his eyes and soon followed afterwards, asleep.  
\--


End file.
